


I'll Take Care Of It

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Come on guys its Among Us, Gen, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Lime (Among Us), Impostor Orange (Among Us), Murder, Oops, Orange has a name, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Impostor (Among Us), POV Original Character, Sabotage, The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us), this was supposed to be one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For a carnivorous alien, this other impostor sure is bad at their job. It's a good thing Joaquin comes from a background that'll let him carry this entire mission, otherwise this is going to be a LOT harder than he first thought.
Relationships: Impostor & Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	I'll Take Care Of It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to know proper Spanish, so if anyone here speaks it and sees something incorrect, let me know so I can fix it.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Get in, kill the crewmembers, then get out. Joaquin knew he had been assigned a partner, but whoever it was, they had yet to reveal themselves to him, so he had been flying blind up until this moment in more ways than one. Without a set plan in mind just yet, Orange, as the others called him (no names allowed, only suit colors apparently) accompanied Pink down the hallway towards navigation, trying to figure out how to kick this thing off. He had to kill most of the crew if he wanted to get paid, but he couldn't afford to be caught, so he'd have to be careful and plan _every_ move possible to make sure this didn't go up in smoke. If he could get rid of Pink here in navigation, maybe he could sabotage the lights and run down to communications, then pretend he was in the middle of a download. That would blind the cameras long enough to make it down there and give him a solid alibi to get away with the first murder, especially since his younger cousin knew what was up and would follow anything he said if it meant getting to be up in space. That was a good plan. Fool proof, easy to carry out. All he would need to do is put it into action and boom, first murder done. 

Of course, that all went out the window as soon as the three of them stepped through the doorway.

Pink froze upon seeing what was going on, and Joaquin instinctively covered the helmet of his younger cousin to keep him from watching, despite the fact that the kid knew he was there to kill people. _"Santa mierda,"_ he muttered, eyes wide as he watched Lime cut Yellow in half in front of him. The alien's helmet was in their hands, but where a face was supposed to be, there was only a gaping maw full of teeth and a long, almost tentacle-like tongue stretching out from within. How that thing was so slithery, yet so _sharp_ at the same time, Joaquin had no idea, but he was too shocked to say anything more as the tongue ripped off an arm and brought it up to the black hole with teeth from where it spawned. Lime devoured the thing whole, not even bothering to chew as the limb disappeared inside their waiting mouth, after which their face began reconstructing almost immediately. The maw folded down to normal size, looking just like any other person's mouth, and the rest of Lime's facial features returned to being flawlessly human.

Joaquin was stunned into silence, and upon seeing that they'd gained an audience, so was Lime, their tiny child already beginning to poke and prod at Yellow's dead body for entertainment. It was only the sound of shuffling that brought the group out of their silence, as Pink was frantically patting her pockets for her communicator in order to call in the attack. Out of a mix of panic and instinct, Joaquin let go of his cousin's helmet and instead placed his hands on Pink's, stepping behind her and using all his momentum to snap her neck. Her body fell to the floor with a _thump,_ prompting her killer to move quickly as he stepped over her and grabbed a hold of Lime's arm, yanking them along as the plan from earlier was finally put into action. Cut the lights, run down to comms. Stay there until lights are back on.

Internally grateful for the night vision setting his suit had been given, Lime and Joaquin quickly arrived at communications before the lights ever came back and as soon as they got through the doorway, the older human immediately turned to asked, "What the hell was _that?!"_ Lime sputtered, eyes wide as they tried to process everything that just happened.

"I- Gh- Uh-" Joaquin continued his tirade, not caring that the alien was clearly reeling from everything that just happened.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?? If I had not been there, Pink would have gotten you thrown off this ship for sure! You're lucky I was already planning to kill her in navigation before this!" Lime finally recovered, though was still shocked from the realization they just had.

"You mean _you're_ an impostor too??"

_"¡Cállate!"_ A set of orange gloves clamped over the alien's mouth to keep their volume down. After a couple seconds of stillness and quiet, the lights flicked back on and the automatic night vision in Joaquin's helmet shut off. He gave a sharp whistle to his cousin, motioning his head for the boy to check the hall for any eavesdropping crewmembers. A quick look outside and his cousin came back to give them all two thumbs-up.

"We're good!" Joaquin sighed in relief, removing his hands from his supposed 'partner.' How he ended up with someone this reckless was beyond him, but it looks like they'd have to have a serious talk.

"Look. You cannot just say things like that, especially as loud as you did. Not unless you want to get us _both_ caught." Lime ducked their head in embarrassment, fidgeting with their hands and looking genuinely troubled by his words.

"Oh god, I'm- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I just- I'm _really_ not good at this! I don't know why they keep sending me on these missions, but I'm really, really sorry, you _have_ to believe me!" They looked up at him with pleading eyes, and even the child they had with them did the same thing. With both of these aliens looking at him like that (especially that little one with how much younger they looked when compared to his cousin), Joaquin's irritation died down just a bit, though he was still upset at the prospect of almost being caught.

"Alright, alright, I believe you," he relented. "But being so quick to act without a plan like that is _asking_ to be ejected. You need to start thinking ahead more if you are impostor-"

"I know, _I know!_ I'm- Ugh, I'm trying, I promise! I just didn't expect someone to walk in on me like that!" Lime crouched down to the child that accompanied them, petting their head in a fond manner. "Plus, my little mini me here was hungry! I can't just let my precious baby girl _starve!"_ Joaquin squinted in confusion, looking from his supposed partner to the kid they were fawning over. The little thing was hungry?And yet, this alien was the one who ate one of Yellow's arms?

"But... _You._.." The sudden image of how mother birds fed their young came to mind, prompting the man to turn his head in disgust at the thought. "Never mind. _No quiero saberlo."_ Joaquin sighed, finally coming to terms with the fact that he would probably be pulling most of the weight this mission. Usually, there was nothing wrong with that since he tended to go in alone on smaller missions with less people, but now that there were _two_ impostors, it would be better if they both worked together so they could finish the mission even faster. Except, of course...

"You said you were not good at this. Why do you still try? If you get caught, you will be killed." He grabbed his cousin by the shoulder and brought him close, to which the young boy gave him a hug in return. "I imagine you would not want your little one to grow up without you." Lime looked up from where they were still crouched and petting their 'mini me', as they called it. Without their helmet, it was easy to see the helplessness in their eyes.

"I don't _want_ to be an impostor though. It's scary and stressful and I never know what to do, but-" They gave their child the most loving look Joaquin had seen anyone give in a while. "It's for my little girl. I need to feed her and make sure she grows up big and strong. Maybe one day, she'll be a better impostor than _me,_ you know?" Joaquin glanced down at his cousin, who was only eleven. Even with the visor down, he could imagine the kid's wide, hopeful eyes looking up at him and the bright smile that always came with them.

"...Yeah. I can understand that." The look Lime gave him afterwards was enough to make him sigh again, but he didn't respond right away, moving instead to the screen mounted on the wall a few feet away. He needed to remember the constant threat of being ejected. Pretending to download was in the original plan, but as much as Joaquin would like to stand there and think of a new one, this conversation was already taking too long. He would have to think of something much more coherent later on, but for now, the best thing to do was to fake tasks and pretend the two of them weren't suspicious.

_"Escúchame._ We need to stick together. If you are not good at murder, then you can be support instead, but I need you to stay with me _at all times._ You will be my alibi." He glanced over at his partner, who looked like they were about to protest, but he held up a hand to stop them. "No, absolutely not. We cannot risk being ejected and leaving behind the little ones, so just leave everything to me. You play the part of the scared and concerned parent, and I will plan and kill when the time strikes." Finally done pretending to download, Joaquin turned and held out a hand for the alien to shake. _"¿Tenemos un trato?"_ Lime frowned in confusion.

"I-" He interrupted them, already knowing what they were gonna ask.

"It means, do we have a deal?" Understanding dawned on their face, along with a hopeful smile and renewed determination in their eyes. The alien grabbed his hand and shook, having a surprisingly light grip for someone who just ripped a person in half a few minutes ago.

"Absolutely! I won't let you down, Orange!" Joaquin nodded and pulled his hand back.

"Good. Now put your helmet back on. We have a _lot_ of work to do." With a little nod of their own, Lime finally put their helmet on and locked it into place, picking up their _very_ small child (it was about the size of a toddler, that thing) and snuggling her close to their chest.

"You hear that, my little angel? We just get to _help_ this time! Make sure to thank mister Orange over here for being such a good partner!" They lifted up one of the child's arms and made her wave, imitating a cutesy, high-pitched voice as if she was actually talking. _"D'aaaank youuuuu!"_ Joaquin snorted, unable to help the smile that crept onto his face and even his cousin laughed at the alien's antics.

"Okay, okay- Come on, we need to go. Wires in electrical is probably best since the lights are back now. Everyone will likely be either inside or nearby; makes for a good cover." Lime gave him a thumbs up before he stepped into the hall, turning to make sure his cousin was by his side. After that, the two aliens followed quietly, none of them bothering to strike up a conversation on the short walk towards electrical.

If he was completely honest, this was _not_ how Joaquin wanted things to go. Sabotage and murder was easier when both people were competent enough to hold their own, but clearly Lime wasn't very adept at _any_ of it, so short of ratting them out and letting them get tossed through the airlock, this was the best option he had. It wasn't optimal, but he could work like this. Adapting was key to survival, so that's what he would do. Adapt. Even if it meant sticking with a careless alien who had no idea how to be inconspicuous by theirself, along with their small, toddler-sized alien child. That's okay though because people _like_ small children, right? Others are usually endeared to little babies like that, so maybe it could work in his favor? Two 'crewmates', sticking together out of concern for the wellbeing of the kids they're both in charge of, watching each other's back so neither of them get murdered and end up traumatizing the kids for life. Sure. Yeah. Piece of cake.

Save for the fact that it sounded close to a telenovela plot, but still. He could work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> Joaquin is my Among Us OC. Then my friend made her own as well; Lime (no name yet). She described them as "frightened alien father, bad at his job", but I've obviously changed his pronouns here (with permission) so things flow a little better when writing. Still, this is the second time she's dragged me into writing unplanned fanfiction, so you can thank her for everything here. It was SUPPOSED to be just a single chapter, but now I have everything up to the end planned out too, so...
> 
> Expect more.


End file.
